Questão de Fé
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: A mesma história que se repete por séculos a fio, sempre derramando sangue e trazendo dor aos envolvidos. Por que insistir em uma guerra que só trazia sofrimento e nunca era de fato vencida? História escrita para a oitava edição do Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


**Título:** Questão de Fé

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya - The Lost Canvas

**Classificação:** 10 anos

**Palavras:** 3022

**Personagens:** Sísifo de Sagitário, Sasha (Atena). Menções a outros.

**Gênero:** Gen

**Resumo:** A mesma história que se repete por séculos a fio, sempre derramando sangue e trazendo dor aos envolvidos. Por que insistir em uma guerra que só trazia sofrimento e nunca era de fato vencida?

**Avisos:** A autora prefere não fornecer avisos.

**Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya - The Lost Canvas" é de propriedade de Shiori Teshirogi e Masami Kurumada, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não possui fins lucrativos.

**Notas:** História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (fic originalmente publicada na comunidade em **21/01/2014**).

Algumas menções históricas foram baseadas na cronologia organizada pelo _site_ **Taizen**.

* * *

**QUESTÃO DE FÉ**

Sísifo suspirou, desalentado.

Sabia que não era realmente fácil. Estudar a História do Santuário já não era a coisa mais agradável do mundo para a maioria dos cavaleiros crescidos - bem, Dégel certamente era uma exceção -, imagine quando se tratava de uma garotinha de sete anos de idade que vivia no Santuário havia apenas um ano.

Havia, claro, um agravante. O _peso_ daquele conhecimento não era o mesmo quando se tratava da própria deusa da sabedoria e da guerra estratégica.

Sasha se esforçava, isso era um fato. Para uma órfã que mal sabia ler ao ser trazida da Itália, estava se saindo muito bem em meio aos textos em linguagem tão arcaica e rebuscada - sinal claro de que, por mais que as memórias de Atena ainda não tivessem aflorado por completo à consciência da garota, era a deusa da sabedoria que estava ali. E, embora às vezes ficasse confusa em algumas passagens, era para ajudá-la que Sísifo estava ali, afinal.

A garota já havia aprendido um pouco sobre os deuses gregos e suas inter-relações, e agora estava visualizando suas implicações na História do Santuário - e, por consequência, de toda a Humanidade.

- Então foi assim que as armaduras surgiram… na primeira Guerra Santa.

- Sim, Atena-sama. Foi de suma importância para a derrota de Poseidon na primeira Guerra Santa da História. Além disso, selou a aliança milenar com o povo lemuriano.

Sasha pensou um pouquinho.

- Oh, sim! Shion e Sage pertencem a esse povo, não é?

- Exato - Sísifo sorriu - É por isso que eles compreendem e consertam armaduras como ninguém. O núcleo lemuriano em Jamiel é estratégico.

- Hum… essa guerra ao menos trouxe algo de bom…

Sísifo guardou silêncio. Compreendia. Guerra - e dor, e sangue, e morte… - era algo pesado demais para uma criança tão inocente. Ainda que esta fosse a reencarnação da deusa da guerra.

Prosseguiram com as Guerras Santas antigas. Tentava minimizar o detalhamento das guerras contra Ares, que eram as mais sangrentas.

- Ares é o irmão da… digo, é o _meu_ irmão, não é?

- Hum… sim…

- É estranho… - Sasha baixou os olhos por um momento - Atena… quero dizer, _eu_ lutei contra meu tio e contra meu irmão… eu não sei se conseguiria. Sabe, eu não me lembro de Ares, mas me lembro dos meus irmãozinhos do orfanato. E acho que eu não conseguiria machucar nenhum deles. Se eu tivesse de machucar Tenma ou Alone…

A voz da garota se partiu e Sísifo percebeu que estavam entrando em território delicado.

- Bom… não pensemos nisso agora, Atena-sama. Vamos continuar a lição, sim? Já está ficando tarde e precisamos chegar à primeira Guerra Santa contra Hades antes de terminarmos por hoje.

- Tudo bem…

- Bom, sobre Hades. Atena-sama, por mais que as guerras que estudamos até agora envolvessem outros deuses, é fato conhecido que Hades estava por trás de tudo. Hades sempre se rebelou contra a decisão de Zeus em lhe legar o Mundo Inferior. Quer ter o domínio da Terra pra ele, lançar sua Sombra sobre a superfície e… acabar conosco, com os humanos.

"Bom, depois de tantas guerras contra Poseidon e Ares, Hades decidiu, ele mesmo, atacar a Terra. Eram batalhas difíceis, já que ele ainda contava com o apoio de dois outros deuses, Hypnos e Thanatos. Felizmente, as forças de Atena sempre saíam vitoriosas".

- Oh. Que bom… imagino…

Sasha era uma menina adorável, de fato. Nitidamente parecia desgostar da simples ideia de guerrear, ainda que por um motivo nobre. Ainda era uma criança, no fim das contas. Talvez tivesse acertado em dar apenas um panorama geral da História do Santuário primeiro, em vez de se focar cronologicamente em cada guerra e se aprofundar em estratégias e batalhas.

Por mais que confiasse no bom senso de seu companheiro de Aquário, Sísifo internamente agradeceu à intuição que o impelira a pleitear aquela tarefa para si junto ao Patriarca. Dégel provavelmente se empolgaria em meio a tantas datas, números e técnicas e confundiria demais a cabeça ainda ingênua e imatura de sua deusa.

Fechou o livro, levantando-se da cadeira em que estivera sentado a tarde toda.

- Por hoje é só, Atena-sama. Já vimos um pouco dos primórdios. Amanhã falaremos mais sobre as Guerras Santas seguintes contra Hades… sem muitos detalhes, como hoje. Provavelmente conseguiremos chegar até a última Guerra Santa contra Hades se continuarmos neste ritmo.

Sasha ergueu os olhos para Sagitário, chamando-lhe a atenção. Parecia confusa.

- Mas como…?

- Diga, Atena-sama.

- Hades não foi derrotado? - Arguiu a garota - Houve outras batalhas?

Sísifo suspirou.

- Atena-sama… infelizmente nunca se conseguiu derrotar Hades definitivamente. Tudo o que se consegue é selá-lo por algum tempo. A cada duzentos e quarenta e três anos, o selo que prende Hades e seu séquito perde sua força e eles se libertam novamente… como vai acontecer daqui a poucos anos - Hesitou por um momento - É por isso que Atena sempre reencarna nesse mesmo período, para se preparar para mais uma guerra.

- Isso quer dizer… que haverá mais uma depois desta? E outra… e outra…?

Sísifo não respondeu, nem havia necessidade para tal. Sasha percebeu o desconcerto de seu guardião e sorriu gentilmente, levantando-se.

- Bom, então amanhã falaremos sobre as outras, não é? Acho que vou descansar um pouco agora. Até amanhã, Sísifo…

Aquele sorriso doce não combinava com o olhar da menina.

**000**

Não havia dúvidas de que Sasha estava muito diferente no dia seguinte. Silenciosa, o olhar baixo e esquivo.

- Atena-sama... bem... prossigamos com... a lição...?

Ante o aceno afirmativo de cabeça, Sísifo limpou a garganta, disposto a falar em mais detalhes das Guerras Santas seguintes. Contudo, por mais que se esforçasse, as feições abatidas da menina não o permitiam se concentrar em sua própria aula.

Por mais que ela se esforçasse em disfarçar, era perceptível a sombra que se esgueirava por trás dos olhos límpidos de sua deusa. A nítida insatisfação de Sasha lhe doía profundamente. Não pôde evitar em repassar todos os seus atos em busca de algo que a tivesse magoado.

- Atena-sama... – A voz eficiente de Sísifo deu lugar a um tom gentil, o que atraiu a atenção da garota – Não gostaria de ser impertinente, mas vejo que algo a perturba. Sente-se bem? Está cansada?

- Hum... desculpe-me, Sísifo... – Sasha deu um sorrisinho – De fato, não dormi muito bem esta noite, mas não se incomode. Pode prosseguir a lição, prometo prestar atenção.

- Não duvido, Atena-sama... – O rapaz se sentou, a expressão preocupada – Mas entenda, jamais conseguiria deixar de me preocupar com o seu sofrimento. Algo a aflige e sei que é da lição de ontem. Eu disse algo errado? Disse algo que a tenha magoado?

- Oh, não! – Apressou-se a responder a menina – Não, Sísifo, você não fez nada! São só... tolices da minha cabeça, por favor não se preocupe...

Uma pequena pausa.

- Você se lembrou de seus irmãos do orfanato, não foi? – Sísifo pontuou, compreensivo – Sinto muito se suscitei lembranças dolorosas para Atena-sama, não foi minha intenção.

Sasha arregalou um pouco os olhos, parecendo surpresa com a conclusão tirada por Sagitário. Pareceu hesitar por um momento e, quando finalmente falou, parecia escolher as palavras com cuidado:

- Sísifo, eu nunca deixo de pensar nos meus irmãos. Ainda machuca um pouquinho aqui dentro porque sinto falta deles, mas guardo com carinho as lembranças boas. Não se preocupe com isso, sim? Por favor, continue a lição...

Sasha não mentira, certamente; contudo, Sísifo sentia que sua deusa aproveitara o assunto para encobrir o que de fato a preocupava. Mas não poderia forçá-la a dizer o que a atormentava, de qualquer forma. Por mais que se preocupasse ao ver a garota mal, deveria respeitar o arbítrio da deusa.

Conformado, começou a falar sobre o segundo confronto histórico contra Hades, mas aquele peso no coração persistia ante o olhar desalentado de Sasha. Percebia que ela se esforçava para prestar atenção às suas palavras, mas alguma _ideia_ parecia tomar conta de seus pensamentos como um véu que nublasse a percepção do que acontecia ao seu redor.

Suspirou.

- Por hoje é só – Viu Sasha olhar confusa para si.

- Mas… já? E a lição?

- Atena-sama parece não se sentir muito bem e a biblioteca está um tanto abafada hoje, de fato. Pedirei a mestre Sage que permita que tome um ar...

Sasha se permitiu um sorrisinho agradecido.

**000**

Aquele momento da tarde era mais agradável e fresco. Sasha foi se sentar à beira da fonte no jardim do templo, vigiada a certa distância pelo cavaleiro de Sagitário.

Sísifo viu a garota ensaiar brincar com a água cristalina por alguns momentos, mas o semblante continuava algo grave, pensativo... _culpado_?

Antes que sua cabeça ordenasse às pernas que permanecessem onde estavam, Sísifo se percebeu indo até a pequena deusa.

- Atena-sama...

- Diga, Sísifo... – Os olhos de Sasha permaneciam baixos, fitando as ondulações da água.

- Eu sei que não devo obrigá-la a falar nada pra mim. Mas eu vejo o quanto está triste. Eu gostaria ao menos de saber se existe alguma coisa ao meu alcance... algo que eu possa fazer pra aliviar o peso no seu coração...

- Você não tem culpa, Sísifo...

- Atena-sama, minha missão é protegê-la, e é o que quero fazer – Sorriu gentil – Protegê-la dos perigos de fora e dos perigos de dentro.

- De dentro...?

- Sim, Atena-sama. Os nossos sentimentos ruins também são inimigos. Eles vão roendo a nossa fé, a nossa força, como se fossem cupins roendo uma casa de dentro pra fora.

Sasha arregalou os olhos.

- E o que a gente faz?

- Aí depende. Sabe, se seguramos os nossos "cupins" dentro da gente, eles vão comendo e comendo... mas se tentamos jogá-los fora, acabamos por nos sentir melhor.

Sasha esboçou um sorriso.

- Quer tentar? – Sísifo se sentou ao lado dela – Parece que alguns "cupins" andaram se mudando pra casa da Atena-sama ontem...

- Eu... mas você não pode fazer nada, Sísifo...

- Talvez eu não consiga esmagá-los, mas ao menos você os jogará fora...

A menina torceu nervosamente as mãos por um momento, como se quisesse saber por onde começar. Voltou os olhos para a fonte.

- Sísifo, de que adianta lutar? – A voz amarga não combinava com o timbre habitual da garota – Tantos morreram naquela Guerra Santa, e Hades veio de novo... e de novo... e vai vir... e mais gente vai morrer, e ainda que a gente vença ele ainda vai voltar...

- Atena-sama...

- Eu me sinto tão _fraca_, Sísifo! Quero dizer… ainda não me lembro muito bem de minhas outras encarnações, mas se Hades continua voltando, quer dizer que _eu_é que fui incompetente! _Eu_ não consegui derrotá-lo em definitivo! Sou responsável pelas mortes das Guerras Santas anteriores e por todas as que ainda virão! E por que morreram, Sísifo? Por _nada_! Porque isso não evitou mais derramamento de sangue!

A voz de Sasha se partiu. Sísifo sabia que a menina fazia força para não chorar e, em respeito a ela, não a fitou diretamente, os olhos fixos à fonte que jorrava tranquilamente seu líquido translúcido.

Não sabia o que dizer. Sasha havia passado por tantas coisas ainda pequena e sempre buscava manter uma visão positiva das coisas, mas nunca a havia visto tão... _derrotada_. Não havia um fio de esperança naquelas palavras.

Mas, de certa forma, a entendia. Parecia quase inócuo o que faziam… lutar e morrer, e no final de tudo Hades teria sempre sua segunda chance.

_Mas e quanto a nós… se perdermos, teremos uma segunda chance?_

Como depositar aquele peso sobre os ombros de uma criança ainda tão imatura?

Aquela menina em pouco tempo veria a morte de muitos que a cercavam naquele momento. Talvez de mestre Sage... de Shion, Kardia... muito provavelmente dele mesmo. Além disso, carregava o destino de toda a Terra em suas mãos pequeninas.

Atena nunca estaria em igualdade de condições com Hades. Hades era derrotado e sempre tinha como retornar; se Atena fosse derrotada, a Humanidade estaria definitivamente extinta.

- Se não houvesse guerra... – A voz de Sasha era pouco acima de um sussurro – Ninguém sofreria em vão... poderíamos dar um fim a tudo isso, Sísifo! Nenhum de vocês vai precisar... morrer por mim...!

- Atena-sama... embora seja um ato muito nobre buscar a paz, receio que Hades não vá escutá-la. A Terra é a obsessão dele.

- Então vamos continuar presos a esse ciclo? – Sasha suspirou em desalento – Lutar, e lutar... pra nada?

Sísifo fechou os olhos por um momento. Aquele sentimento de desesperança, uma resignação amarga. Aquela sombra que toldava o olhar outrora luminoso da menina não podia permanecer ali! Tinha de responder alguma coisa, dissipar aquele medo... mas _o quê_? Que resposta dar a um questionamento tão verdadeiro?

Mais que um mero desabafo, Sasha pedia veladamente por ajuda, por um simples motivo para tudo aquilo. Era _nele_ que a garota confiava, era em Sísifo que a deusa buscava por um alicerce. Tudo podia depender da resposta de Sagitário naquele momento.

_Não desista, Atena-sama! Preciso de uma inspiração… preciso mostrar a Atena-sama que vale a pena lutar…_

A brisa soprou carinhosamente, refrescando-lhe o rosto e arrepiando ligeiramente os cabelos. Era uma sensação agradável, acolhedora…

Abriu os olhos, devagar.

- Permita-me discordar, Atena-sama. Nós lutamos por _tudo_!

Sasha volveu os olhos tristes a seu guardião, que correspondeu ao seu olhar com determinação.

- Atena-sama, não podemos perder o verdadeiro foco de uma Guerra Santa. O nosso objetivo nunca foi derrotar Hades!

- N-não?

- Nosso objetivo sempre foi proteger a Terra – Sísifo sorriu - Proteger as pessoas deste mundo. Tudo bem, se Hades está tentando tomar a Terra, lutamos contra ele. Se é Poseidon que busca tomar o planeta, lutamos contra ele também! Guerra _Santa_, Atena-sama… uma guerra com um propósito sagrado, um propósito que vai além da violência gratuita. Veja...

Sísifo voltou os olhos para o céu azul e Sasha fez o mesmo.

- Que dia lindo, Atena-sama! Sinta o Sol na nossa pele e imagina que ele está dando esse calor, essa energia a cada criatura vivente deste mundo. É primavera, Atena-sama…! Como as folhas estão verdes, como a brisa está perfumada!

Sasha acabou abrindo um sorriso.

- É verdade…

- Quando o dia está ensolarado assim, Atena-sama, as crianças de Rodório gostam de brincar fora de casa. Feche os olhos, concentre-se, e ouvirá o riso alegres delas carregado pelo vento…

Sasha obedeceu, as feições se suavizando.

- Sim, Sísifo! – A exclamação da menina transmitia toda a excitação – Sim, posso ouvir! Estão felizes, como meus irmãos e eu ficávamos quando brincávamos no campo…! Posso ouvir risos… canto… quanta alegria!

Sasha ergueu uma mão e a levou em concha até a orelha, como se buscasse ouvir mais.

- Parece que a natureza está em festa…!

- É por tudo isso que lutamos, Atena-sama. Para que Hades não esconda o Sol com suas sombras, para que Poseidon e Ares não destruam essas famílias. Não lutamos para derrotar, lutamos para _proteger_!

- Pro… teger…

Sísifo então concluiu gentilmente:

- É _esta_ a vitória que buscamos. Vê, Atena-sama, que a senhorita de forma alguma é fraca ou incompetente? É graças aos seus esforços, séculos a fio, que hoje podemos aproveitar este lindo dia de primavera...

Sasha tornou a abrir os olhos. Sísifo percebeu, aliviado, que haviam voltado a brilhar. Havia uma emoção forte irradiando deles.

- Então… estamos conseguindo…

- Espero que haja um dia, Atena-sama, em que possamos viver finalmente em paz. Mas isto não cabe apenas a nós. Por enquanto, nosso papel é proteger essas coisas lindas que nos cercam, preservar a vida na Terra que tanto amamos. E isso está sendo feito com muita determinação sempre… e será feito mais uma vez!

Sasha enfim sorriu com determinação.

- Tem razão, Sísifo! Irei me esforçar para vencer mais uma vez e para que tenhamos muitas outras primaveras como esta! Porque vale a pena, não é?

- Sempre vale…

Mais um momento de silêncio se passou entre eles, embora daquela vez a garota estivesse mais serena. Foi quando Sasha fez um ligeiro bico, deslizando um dedo pela água fresca, e Sísifo arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Diga, Atena-sama.

- Acho melhor retomarmos a lição antes que Sage se zangue, não é?

Sísifo sorriu ante a expressão quase chateada da pequena deusa.

- Acho que... – Respirou fundo para enunciar o restante da frase – Posso me acertar com ele depois. Por hoje, acho que a senhorita pode aproveitar este belíssimo resto de tarde antes que anoiteça...

- Ah, obrigada, Sísifo! – Encheu as mãos de água, refrescando o rosto – Prometo que é só hoje! Amanhã vou estudar direitinho como foi que salvamos este mundo tantas vezes!

- Dá gosto vê-la assim empolgada com os estudos, Atena-sama – O sagitariano tinha o tom aprovador – Pois bem, amanhã continuaremos a lição. Irei deixá-la mais à vontade, com licença...

Postou-se em guarda, a uma distância respeitosa, vendo-a se divertir com a fonte e tentando esquecer ao menos por um momento a futura bronca que Sage certamente lhe daria. Ah, mas valera a pena. O sermão era um preço muito baixo a se pagar pela recompensa de ver Atena finalmente sorrindo de novo.

Agradeceu silenciosamente à alma de seu amado irmão Ilias, que tanto prezava as manifestações da natureza, pela inspiração. Embora jamais tenha conseguido um nível de comunhão com a natureza como Ilias conseguia, buscava guardar dentro de si as preciosas lições que recebera. Era por aquele mundo que lutavam; aquela era uma noção que Atena deveria sempre trazer consigo, pois era uma valiosa fonte de força para suportar as adversidades da guerra.

A grande verdade era que todos estavam dispostos a morrer em nome da fé de sua deusa. Era a esperança de Atena que guiava seus guerreiros, que iluminava seus caminhos e lhes trazia a vitória. Era o cintilar dourado de seu cosmos cheio de confiança que afugentava as sombras e trazia o Sol. Por isso era tão crucial preservar aquele sentimento no coração de sua deusa a todo o custo. Eram movidos por sua esperança.

Enquanto aquele brilho no olhar dela persistisse, não haveria Guerra Santa em que saíssem derrotados.

_FIM_

* * *

**Notas adicionais ************************(nota original de publicação no LJ)**:

Uh... bora pra seção "Desculpe, eu tentei" da fic =P

Pra começar... que responsa! Escrever uma fic sobre Sísifo e Sasha pra ninguém menos que a **Nemui-sama**! Eu sou maluca, mesmo x.x [apanha] Mas é que era um tema tão fofo! =3

É de fato um peso muito grande pra uma criança tão jovem ainda. Pensando na Saori como um contraponto, ela entrou na Guerra Santa meio que "naturalmente", já tendo passado por vários acontecimentos conturbados como deusa que serviram de prévia. Já Sasha teve um período de "preparação teórica" no Santuário, mas acho que justamente por isso teve mais tempo para se questionar internamente e sofrer por antecipação.

Pra variar, não ficou exatamente como eu esperava, mas paciência x.x Eu confesso que, por nunca ter escrito com os dois antes, fiquei meio insegura com o tom. Será que o Sísifo se enxeriu demais? Será que a Sasha não estava madura demais pra uma criança? Será que forcei a barra com o pensamento no Ilias? Enfim, a gente tenta…

Eu tinha mais coisa pra dizer, mas - pra variar - sinceramente não tô me lembrando agora x.x Qualquer coisa comento depois -q

Espero que tenha gostado, Nemui-sama, foi uma honra escrever pra você =3 Não cheguei ao seu nível em termos de escrever com os dois, mas me esforcei XD Simples, mas de coração n.n

_Kissus_,

**Lune Kuruta**

* * *

**NOTA DE POSTAGEM NO FFN E NO NYAH! FANFICTION:**

Oi, gente! Esta é a primeira de três fics minhas (escritas para o Coculto 8) que repostarei aqui - a segunda será postada amanhã e a terceira na terça-feira. O prazo de exclusividade já havia se passado, mas eu tive preguiça de repostar n.n'' [apanha]

Como de praxe, sempre que reposto minhas fics do Coculto, é sinal de que as inscrições do seguinte já estão em curso. Portanto, fica aqui o meu convite de sempre...

**As inscrições para o Coculto 9 já estão abertas!** Trata-se de um amigo oculto diferente... em vez de você sortear uma pessoa (e depois se virar pra escrever algo que ela curta, e que às vezes pode não ser sua praia), VOCÊ ESCOLHE O TEMA que quer escrever! Daí, a pessoa que enviou o tema selecionado se torna seu amigo oculto!

Resumindo: você escreve um tema que curte e que seu amigo oculto também gostaria de ganhar! Não é demais?

Além disso, o prazo de entrega da fic é bastante elástico, cerca de quatro meses. Isso ajuda MUITO, acredite x.x (Experiência própria).

**Gostou da ideia? Então se inscreva no ****Coculto****, evento promovido pela comunidade ****Saint Seiya Superfics Journal****! Não é necessário ter conta no LiveJournal para participar! **As inscrições vão até o dia **18 de fevereiro**. Leia os _posts_ com as regras e se inscreva! Não é necessário possuir conta no LJ para participar!

Vai que eu escolho um tema seu, né? Ou então você escolhe um meu e escreve algo pra mim, huhuhu! n.n

**_Link_****: stseiya-fanfics (ponto) livejournal (ponto) com**

É isso. Até amanhã com mais uma fic do Coculto passado! Espero que tenham curtido!

_Kissus_,

**Lune Kuruta (16/02/2014)**


End file.
